miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Biedronsia111/Miraculum dostaje się w rece pewnej dwójki....
Pewnego słonecznego dnia w Paryżu Mistrz Fu leczył swojego pacjenta.Po chwili jednak rzekł: - Już , zostałeś wyleczony - gdy tylko został sam , z ukrycia wyszło jego kwami a mistrz mu powiedział : - Drogi Weiji ...... Tak sobie myślę , że najwyższy czas znaleźć osoby , którym dam miracula ,aby pomogły mi w pokonaniu nie jednej akumy oraz władcę ciem . Mam już swoje lata , lecz chciałbym wysłuchać twojej opinij . Co o tym myślisz ? - Jestem tego samego zdania i uważam , że miracula powinien dostać student i studentka . Pamiętaj tylko jakie wymagania muszą spełnić te osoby . Mistrz Fu nie zwlekal wybrał się , więc na miasto . Marinet (główna bohaterka ) , kilkunasto-letnia dziewczyna o czarnych oczach i fiołkowych oczach właśnie spojrzała na zegarek w tablecie . - O nie! Za 20 minut zaczynają się lekcje ! Spóźnię się na już na początek roku . Ja to mam pecha ! Marinett chwyciła powitalne ciastka od taty ( jej rodzice prowadzili piekarnie ) i torbę z książkami po czym z ciężkim oddechem wybiegła z domu. Nagle zobaczyła starszego pana ( mistrza Fu ) którego miała staranować spora grupka rowerzystów . Nie czekając chwyciła go i zaprowadziła na chodnik . - Dziękuje za uratowanie życia , panienko - odparł pan i uśmiechnął się . - Bardzo proszę i miłego dnia ! Mucze się pieszyć na lekcje które zaczynają się za 8 minut . - zawołała w biegu dziewczyna .Dokładnie w tym momencie Adrien ( główny bohater) , kilkunasto-letni chłopak o rozczapierzonych , blond włosach i zielonych włosach biegł przez aleje parku udając się szkoły Marinett . Był już prawie na miejscu , lecz wtedy ujrzał staruszka ( mistrza Fu ) niemogącego wstać . Adrien podbiegł do niego i pomół mu wstać , lecz już po chwili podbiegł do szkolnych schodów . Usłyszał ciche ,,Dziękuje'' . Odparł na to jedynie ,,prosze '' . Już miał wejść do szkóły , gdy jego ochroniarz wraz z Natalią zabrali go . Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyńńńńńńńńńńńńńńńńńńńń ! - piekielnie głośno dzwonił dzwonek na lekcje akurat gdy spocona Marinett wbiegła do klasy . Ciąg ddalszy nastąpi niedługo .... ''Kto ma miraculum ? wpis 2 rozdział 1 Po lekcjach Marinet wróciła do domu - Dobrze , tylko doszła nowa uczennica o imieniu Alya i jeszcze jej nie poznałam . Po za tym mam dużo lekcji do zrobienia - odpowiedziała Marinet kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju.Własnie otwierała plecak , gdy wypadło z niego małe pudełeczko w czerwone wzorki . . - Cześć Marinet , jak w szkole ? - zapytała mama , piekąc właśnie ciasteczka . - Co to ? Z kąd się tu wzięło ?! - powiedziała Marinet . Z lekkim wachaniem otworzyła pudełko . W środku znajdowały się czerwone kolczyki. - Czu mam założyć te kolczyki ? Czy są bezpieczne - myślała Marinet - Hmmmmmmmmm.......... Co może niby być niebezpiecznego w założeniu kolczyków ? Po chwili namysłu nałożyła kolczyki . Ujrzała przed sobą przezroczysto-czerwoną kule mocy . Z kuli wyszedł mały stworek , po czym kula zniknęła . -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Pomocy !!! Kim jesteś ? Szczurem , myszą , jaszczurką ?! - krzyczała Marinet . - Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ..... Spokojnie . Jestem kwami , zamieszkujące twoje kolczyki . Wszystko Ci opowiem , tylko błagam nie krzycz ! Nikt nie może się omnie dowiedzieć . Marinet trochę już spokojniej wyszeptała drżącym głosem : - Noooo.......... Dobrze. Nic o tobie nie powiem . Wytłumacz mi to wszystko. - A więc , jak już mówiłam , jestem kwami zamieszkujące twoje kolczyki . Nazywam się Tikki [ czytaj : Tiki ] . Jestem stworkiem , który daje moc . Ja akurat daje moc biedronki . Musisz zwalczać zło . Bo , niejaki ,,Władca ciem " wypuszcza swoje akumy , czyli takie fioletowe motyle , które fruną do osób smutnych , zawiedzinych lub złych . Dostają się do jakiegoś przedmiotu danej osoby . Ty jako biedronka masz moc szczęśliwy traf . Nie będe więcej tłumaczyć . Wkrótce sama się przekonasz. Musisz jednak wiedzieć , że po użyciy szczę śliwego trafu masz tylko 5 minut , do zamiany w zwykłą dziewczynę . Pamiętaj , że by mnie przywołać musiz zawołać ,, Tikki kropkuj !" .- wytłumaczyła Tikki. -Acha........Już rozumiem , ale teraz muszę odrabiać lekcję! W tym samym czasie , w domu Adrian wypakowywał plecak . Wypadło z niego takie samo pudełko , jak Marinet . Bez wachania je otworzył. Znalazł tam srebrny pierścień , który niezwłocznie włożył na palec . Zobaczył zieloną kulkę mocy , z której wyszedł czarny stworek. Oczywiście było tak samo jak z Marinet..... Stworek nazywał się Plagg [ czytaj : Plag ] . Zapomniał tylko powiedzieć Adrianowi o pewnych rzeczach ..... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi........... 'Nowy uczeń .... 3 wpis 1 rozdział. - Marinet ! Pobudka ! Jest godzina 6 rano ! Za trzy godziny masz lekcje ! Ruchy ! - wołała Tikki zastępując tepy , brzydki , głośny i znienawidzony przez Marinet budzik . Marinet spadła z łóżka mamrocząc zaspanym głosem : - Tikki ! Znamy się od wczoraj a ty już udajesz mój budzik sprzed 10 lat ? Za 3 godziny mam dopiero lekcję ! Jedyny plus to to , że nie spóżnię się do szkoły . - ziewnęła Mari . 3 godziny minęły minęły jak 1 minuta i Mari , ani się nie obejrzała a już siedziała w ławce razem a Alyą . 20 minut przed lekcją do klasy wszedł pewien chłopak . Na jwyrażniej był znany Cloe która rzuciła mu się na szyję wołając : - Adrienku ! Kochaniutki , naszykowałam Ci miejsce w 1 rzędzie . I aby nie było Ci smutno , siedzę zaraz za tobą ! - Dzięki Cloe.- powiedział chłopak . - Całkiem niezły jak dla Ciebie Marinet co ? - szepnęła Alya . - Problem w tym , że jest poza zasięgiem . Po pierwsze , jest kolegą Cloe a po drugie , o ile się nie mylę , to syn twojego ulubionego projektanta , Gabriela Adresta ,czyli Adrien Agrest . Pewnie jest tak rozpieszczony jak Cloe . - Masz dużo racji . Ale uwarzam , że on , jako nowy powinien dostać Swoją szansę . Co o tym myślisz ? - odparła Marinet . - Zgadzam się z tobą i myślę ,że powinnyśmy go trochę poobserwować . - Powiedziała Alya i z Mari poszła rozmawiać na korytarz . I wtedy do akcji wkroczyła Cloe .... - Muszę sprawić , by Marinet znienawidziła Adriena . Wtedy nie będzie mi wchodzić w paradę i zostawi nas w spokoju . Cloe podeszła do Sabriny i powiedziała jej o swojim przebiegłym planie... Obie podeszły do Adriena i powiedziały : Może napijesz się świeżego soku ? - odparły a Cloe 1 minutę od podania Adrienowi szklanki z sokiem lekko uderzyła szklankę i sok wylał się na biurko Aly i Marinet . - Oj , może chcerz chusteczkę ? - zapytała Sabrina i podała Adrienowi Chusteczkę mocno nasączoną atramentem ... I stało się . Ławka dziewczył była cała w atramencie ! Wtedy do klasy weszła Alya z Marinet i spiorunowały Adriena wzrokiem : - Grrrr..... To pewnie głupi żart Cloe ! Jesteście siebie warci . - oburzyly się dziewczyny i zanim Adrien coś powiedział usiadły w ławce i nie chciały go słuchać. Dla Marinet lekcje trwały okropnie długo . A z każdą minytą czas jej się dłużył i dłużył ... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi ........ '''Noc w szkole cz.1 wpis 4 rozdział 1 Wreszcie dobiegł koniec lekcji a Marinet z Alyą i resztą klasy rzucili się do bramy szkoły . Niestety nie mogli jej otworzyć.... - Drodzy uczniowie , zdarzył się wypadek z drzwiami a mechanicy są w drodzę , więc prosze zachować spokój i zadzwonić do rodziców z iformacją , że najprawdopodobniej spędzicie noc w szkole . Będzie to idealna okazja by lepiej się poznać . - mówił głos z głośników . I zaraz zaczęło się . Wszyscy spanikowali . Marinet próbowała uspokoić innych , ale głos Cloe ją zagłuszył : - Jesteśmy w pułapce ! Będę zmuszona spać z bandą łobuzów . Co to to nie ! Dzwonię do tatusia ! - To czary ? Będziesz mogła lepiej poznać Adriena . Tak jak miałyśmy plany . - zasugerowała Alya z uśmiechem . - Masz trochę racji powiedziała Marinet . - Proszę o ciszę ! Sporządziłam listę kto z kim śpi . - mówiła pani. Nadeszła kolej Marinet . Spała z Adrienem i Alyą. - Marinet ! Czy ty masz jakąś moc ? Mamy ogromnego farta . Teraz na pewno poznasz lepiej Adriena . -mówiła Alya. - Jutro i pojutrze lekcje zostaną odwołane . - mówiła pani i zaprowadziła każdego do śpiwora w oddzielnych klasach . Uczniowie wprost skakali z radości 'Noc w szkole wpis 5 rozdzia 1 ' Wszyscy poszli do swoich spiworów . Tylko Marinet głowiła się nad jednym : - Skąd w szkole śpiwory ? . Marinet poszła z tym pytaniem do nauczycielki która odpowiedziała : - To sprawa nauczycieli . A teraz wracaj do śpiwora ! - widać było gołym okiem , że nauczycielka coś ukrywała. Tylko co ..... Marinet powiedziała o tym Aly i postanowiły to sprawdzić . Gdy wszyscy już spali dziewczyny zakradły się do pokoju nauczycieli . Nagle Alya szepnęła : - A co z obserwowaniem Adriena ? - To nie jest już istotne . - odpowiedziała Mari i kontynuowała woją misje . Na ich szczęście pokój nauczycieli był otwarty . Nagle usłyszały głos nauczycielki : - Słuchajcie , myślę że niektórzy sa ciekawi i wypytują o to , że mamy śpiwory a raczej skąd je mamy . Mogą nabrać podejrzeń.... Nie mogą wiedzieć , że prawdziwych nauczycieli zamkneliśmy w klatkach a my to przestępcy . Dlatego okradniemy wszystkich , gdy będą spali . Teraz . Marinet nie wytrzymała i krzyknęła : - Chyba , że wam przeszkodzimy ! Dorośli spojrzeli na nią : - Łapać ją , bo nam pokrzyżują plany ! I zaczęło się . Marinet ujrzała przemianę bandziorów w potwory i była zmuszona do walki , lecz nie jako biedronka . Alya pobiegła po uczniów i po chwili cała szkoła dołącczyła się do walki , co skończyło się zwycięstwem uczniów , Którzy potem uwolnili prawdziwych nauczycieli a Marinet z Alyą zostały nazwane szk'olnymi bohaterami.' '1 Złoczyńca - Lwia Ciemnica cz.1 wpis 1 rozdział 2' Marinet wstała 9:22 i ciągle jeszcze wspominała wczorajszy dzień , gdy nie jako biedronka , tylko zwykła dziewczyna pokonała z innymi dzieciakami groźnych złoczynców . Jednak wszystko się kiedyś kończy i musiała jakoś przedostać się przez tłum uczniów. Marinet przestała rozmyślać , i najzwyczajniej naszykowała się , aby nie wyglądać jak osoba która cały dzień spi . Zeszła na dół a jej rodzice powiedzieli : - Marinet , ostatnio dostajesz same 3 i 2 a my nie jesteśmy z tego zadowoleni . Masz kilka wolnych dni , więc będziesz sie wtedy uczyć . Jeśli będziesz miała 4, 4 +, 5- ,5,5+ ,6- a najlepiej 6 , to dorobisz sobie . A na początek 10 złotych . - No dobra a mogłabym dostawać kieszonkowe 70 zlotych na miesiąc ...- odpowiedziała córka piekarzy . - Jeszcze pomyślimy - powiedzieli piekarze. W tym samym czasie , odbywały się zawogy ,, Pokarz swoje dzikie zwierzę " . Do finału przeszła Lilia Marowska i Urszula Grodwidzka . W tej konkurencji przez pół godziny musiały udawać lwa . Po 1 godzinie obie były padnięte , ale z napięciem czekały , na ostateczną chwile . - Zawody ,, Pokaż swoje dzikie zwierz wygrywa...- mówił prowadzacy. - Szybciej ,szybciej - szepteły w duchu konkurentki. - Urszula Grodwidzka ! Prosze odebrać nagrodę i naszykować się na prawcziwe show ! Jednak to nie koniec , musimy się dowiedzieć o ile głosów więcej zdobyła Urszula . A mianowicie , zdobyła 10000 głoów . To największa liczba głosów w dziejach . Za to jej rywalka zdobyla ... 10 głosów ?! Czyli...Najmniej . Obie liczby głosów zostaną napisanę wraz z waszymi imionami , do księgi rekordów! - mówił dalej prowadzący. Julia wubiegła ze sceny z placzem i poczuciem gniewu - Dlaćzego to ja nie wygrałam ?! Od dziecka o tym marzyłam ! Ale musieli mi pokrzyżowac plany ! - myślła Julia. - Smutek , gniew a także upokorzenie , to wspaniała mieszanka do ciasta a także grunt da mojej odłej akumy . Leć moja mała i pokaż jej , co to znaczy wygrana i potęga ! - mówił władca ciem . Akuma doleciała do Julji i zmiieniła ją w potwora . Przemieniła się w czarnego lwa z 10 centymetrowymi pazurami i kłami . wtedy odezwał się władca ciem : - Lwia ciemnio , skoro teraz jesteś lwem , wygrasz w każdej konkurencji . Możesz zamieniąc ludzi w lwy i sprowadzać ciemnośc tam gdie chcesz. Bo skoro nie zauwarzyli twojej wspanialości , to nie zobaczą także pomocy dla nich ! W zamian prozę cie tylko o miraculum biedronki i czarnego kota. Zgoda ? - Tak władco ciem . Na dziś to koniec . Zachęcam do pisania komentarzy , bo to bardzo pomaga i motywuje ! Słuchajcie , [ albo raczej czytajcie ] nie będę pisać więcej , boto opowiadanie mi sięnie podoba , ale napiszę inne wkrótce Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania